


Lucky

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Teth is moody and cries over everything tbh, Vague allusions to withdrawal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that make the pain bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no explanation for why I wrote this?

It’s the moments like this that he knows it’s all worth it. All the pain and doubt, the nightmares that plague him still...everything. Cullen smiles softly as he watches the pair of them strolling hand in hand, Roisin bending down to pluck wildflowers every few steps. Tethiel glances over her shoulder as he approaches, lips curving as she meets his eyes.

“Papa! I picked these for you.” Roisin exclaims, her messy blonde curls bouncing as she runs to meet him. Cullen scoops her into his arms, chuckling softly.

“All of these are for _me_?” He asks, giving her an exaggerated look of surprise. She nods, giving him a dimpled smile.

“Will it help make the bad go away?” She asks and Cullen looks up at Tethiel before nodding.

“It will. Thank you pup.” He says softly, holding her close. “Now let's get them back to the house and into some water, okay?”

Roisin nods, skipping cheerfully towards their home ahead of them.

“Are you alright?” Tethiel asks softly, blue eyes filled with worry as she absentmindedly rests her hand on her stomach.

He nods, pausing to kiss her sweetly.

“I am. I never thought I’d have any of this...didn’t think I _deserved_ any of it after everything either. You know I’ll always be grateful that you gave me a chance to try and atone for my mistakes…”

“I swear, if you make me cry I won’t be able to stop.” Tethiel says with a glare.

“I love you, Teth. I don’t know what I did to be worthy of calling you my wife, the mother of my child–well, _children_.” He says with a chuckle as he places a palm on the swell of her stomach, feeling a slight flutter of movement. “All I know is I’m incredibly lucky to have met you.”

He looks at her in concern as she sniffs, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. “Maker’s breath. I said it all wrong, didn’t I?”

“Cullen? Will you please just shut up and kiss me?” Tethiel asks between hiccuping sobs.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
